outlawstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Ctarl-Ctarl
The Ctarl-Ctarl are a humanoid alien species in the Toward Stars Era. History Little is known of the Ctarl-Ctarl's history. They possess an interstellar empire that has warred with Terrans in the past''Outlaw Star:'' "Advance Guard from Another World", although in the modern day, trade agreements have been established between them and cordial relations made. Most individuals fear the Ctarl-Ctarl on their reputation as warriors, and as a species their physical prowess is legendary. The Ctarl-Ctarl are accepted within human society, within reason, and can participate in most human customs, such as the Heifong Space Race.Outlaw Star: "Adrift in Subspace" Ctarl-Ctarl, however, are barred from participating in the Universal Strongman Tournament, following a freak accident involving a female Ctarl-Ctarl competitor becoming overly excited and biting off her opponent's ear, before being disqualified and going berserk, killing hundreds and injuring thousands.Outlaw Star: "The Strongest Woman in the Universe" Although not much is known about the culture of the Ctarl-Ctarl, some aspects of their lifestyle are hinted at. "Gejidabo stew", a stew that may smell horrid to humans, is said to grant increased strength to both Ctarl-Ctarl and Terrans.Outlaw Star: "The Seven Emerge" Ctarl-Ctarl also appear to have their own monotheistic religion, worshiping the "God of all Ctarl-Ctarl",Outlaw Star: "Gathering for the Space Race" as well as their own prayers, as exemplified when Aisha Clan-Clan saw an unconscious Duuz Delax Rex and believed him dead following an explosion on the Space Forces' base.Outlaw Star: "Law and Lawlessness" The Ctarl-Ctarl consider themselves a powerful and advanced species. Their society places a great deal of importance on strength alone and subjugating the weak. Any show of weakness is met with disdain. They equally meet failure with great severity, such as Aisha Clan-Clan's political exile.Outlaw Star: "The Beast Girl, Ready to Pounce!" In many regards, despite their war-like nature, the Ctarl-Ctarl observe general niceties and basic respect when among others, maintaining a calm and reasonable air. Biology .]] The Ctarl-Ctarl are a metamorphic species, able to change their physical forms into that of more primordial creatures to enhance their strength and durability. This ability can be invoked to varying degrees, from subtle feline changes in their physique to transforming into a bipedal beast. The ability to transform is dependent on a planet's moon. The resulting transformation is very powerful, but takes a lot of energy in order to maintain, and is therefore typically only used for a relatively short period of time. Their strength is only recovered by large intakes of food. The transformation is also affected by the phases of nearby celestial objects, but to what degrees and to what effects are never explained. According to Aisha Clan-Clan, Ctarl-Ctarl are an immortal species, but can still be killed from exposure to the intense pressures and temperatures of space, as well as the destruction of the brain. The Ctarl-Ctarl are also extremely durable. Aisha herself was not injured by blade slash that shattered the weapon following the attack; she also survived a blast from a caster shell with minimal injuries. Ctarl-Ctarl bodies can survive submersion in active lava and suffer no adverse affects. Ctarl-Ctarl are also strong enough to withstand magic-based attacks from Tao masters with minimal injury, but the battle itself may require all of their strength to survive.Outlaw Star: "Maze of Despair" Named Ctarl-Ctarl *Aisha Clan-Clan Gallery Screenshots Aisha Clanclan (Beast Mode).png|Aisha in mid-transformation. Aisha_tiger.png|Aisha in her beast form. Aisha_Clan-Clan_Screenshot-07.jpg Aisha_Clan-Clan_Screenshot-08.jpg Aisha Clan-Clan transformed.jpg Multiplectarl.jpg|Multiple male and female Ctarl-Ctarl. Concept Art Ctarl-Ctarl_Concept-01.jpg|Concept art of a male and female Ctarl-Ctarl External Links *Ctarl-Ctarl - Alien Species Wiki (reference) References Category:Lore Category:Ctarl-Ctarl Category:Outlaw Star Anime Category:Outlaw Star Manga